This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
An antenna assembly generally includes a radome and one or more antennas housed within the radome. Sometimes, the antenna assembly can include a camera. In some cases, a vehicle can include an antenna assembly and cameras separated from each other. Typically, the cameras are positioned in various locations on the vehicle.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts and/or features throughout the several views of the drawings.